The present invention relates to a fuel control system for supplying fuel to an aircraft engine.
An aircraft engine includes a fuel delivery system with control valves that regulate or limit fuel delivery to a combustion section of the aircraft engine. At least one control valve of the fuel delivery system is actuated to reduce fuel delivery to the combustion section of aircraft engine in response to an overspeed protection shutdown request. Ultimately, the control valves cease delivery of fuel to the combustion section of the aircraft engine. However, the response time of the control valves may be longer than desirable.